


Screams In The Dead Of Night

by Stranded_In_The_Cosmos



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Michael Sheen Extended Universe
Genre: Comforting Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddles, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Miles, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Stranded_In_The_Cosmos
Summary: Miles has been having nightmares, luckily Crowley is there.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Miles Maitland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Screams In The Dead Of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance_dance_miserable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_dance_miserable/gifts), [gay_rights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_rights/gifts).



> Hope you all enjoy my fic! Please comment if you can, and check out the-sheen-team on tumblr who is the cause of this fic!

“You’re an utterly sweet demon Crowley,”

Crowley made an incomprehensible sound. “ _I_ _am not_! Really, I don’t see where you’re getting all of this from Aziraphale, I have never been sweet,”

Aziraphale smiled and rolled his eyes. “Dear, you are ever so kind with me. Always bringing me things, loving me unconditionally. Not to mention you are ever so caring of Arthur, Robbie, and Miles. You really do like them,”

“You’re the exception angel,” Crowley huffed. “And I put up with them. I would rather they leave if they had the chance,”

Aziraphale smiled fondly. “Of course, dearest,” His eye’s widened suddenly. “Oh, well, would you look at the time! We’ve been sitting here without sleeping longer than I thought,” 

“Mm, yeah, probably should go to bed by now,” Crowley yawned and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. “G’night,”

“Sleep well love,” Aziraphale smiled.

-

Crowley shot up in bed to the sound of screaming. He looked over to Aziraphale and saw that the angel was still peacefully sleeping.

“What the hell?” Crowley whispered, rubbing his eyes.

He got out of bed, swaying a bit as he wasn’t ready to be up so soon. He didn’t bother to grab a light, his eyes were fine during the dark, and went to find the source of the scream.

Part of him thought, as he kept one hand on the wall to center himself, that it was just Miles and Lucian engaging in certain activities. He dismissed the thought instantly though, the scream didn’t sound pleasurable, it was quite the opposite in fact. Horrified.

Crowley made his way down the hall, stopping every so often to try and hear something; before he stopped in front of Miles’s door. He leaned against it slightly, searching for a sound. He did get one, and like he had suspected, it wasn’t a good sound.

There was a sob, then choked coughing, waterlogged and tight.

If you were to ask Crowley, he would be very clear he wasn’t concerned. That was in fact complete and utter horse shit. He hissed at the sound and wasted no time in softly knocking on the door.

There was the sounds of rushed movement and then silence. Minutes passed before the door was opened, Crowley still leaning on it. He barely managed to save himself from falling on the floor.

“Crowley, hello there. Didn’t expect to see you at this hour,” Miles greeted, weakly smiling.

Crowley didn’t smile, completely caused by the fact that Miles’s eyes were red and shiny with barely removed tears. He had been crying, and Crowley wasn’t pleased too much by the idea of it.

“Hey. Well,” Crowley paused for a moment. “I heard a scream. I was checking around, thought I heard that you were awake. Just seeing if you knew,”

“Oh, I haven’t a clue darling,” Miles said. “Maybe someone’s watching a movie, or something like that, but I wouldn’t know otherwise,”

“Ah,” Crowley said. “Cool, thanks,”

“No problem darling,” Miles smiled.

Crowley turned to leave but stopped just as he was facing away from Miles. “You okay, Miles?”

“Perfectly,” Miles lied. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason,”

-

The next night Crowley shot up in bed once again, a scream once again piercing through the quiet night.

This time, Crowley didn’t stop to check if it was Aziraphale, but did leave a peck on his cheek, and rushed to Miles’s room instead. He stopped dead at the door though, suddenly unsure how he was going to proceed with this. He didn’t dwell long and softly knocked, or as softly as he could with his nerves.

There wasn’t an answer this time, not even after five minutes. Not after another knock.

“Miles?” Crowley asked softly, slowly twisting the knob. “You alright?” He opened the door just enough for his head and upper body to go through, and almost crushed the doorknob when he saw Miles.

The poor thing looked absolutely wrecked. He was sobbing, tears pouring over his delicate face.

“ _Miles_ ,” Crowley said sadly. “Miles, bless it, _Miles_ ,” He tried not to rush to Miles’s side, but there was only so much he could do.

“Crowley!” Miles looked up and exclaimed. “Oh, what are you doing here?” He asked, quickly wiping the tears off with his sleeve.

“I heard another scream, Miles what’s wrong?” Crowley asked. “You look like someone just killed you best friend,”

“It’s nothing Crowley, honestly,” Miles said. “Just a bad dream, you worry too much,”

“Screaming usually isn’t a part of bad dreams, Miles,” Crowley countered. “Really, what’s wrong?”

“You worry too much Crowley,” Miles repeated, trying to smile, but only causing more tears flow down his face. “You really do,”

“Bless it Miles,” Crowley cursed, pulling Miles close to his chest. “Bless it,”

Miles didn’t have it in him to hold himself together at that point. He cried against Crowley’s chest, soaking the fabric of his shirt with tears. Crowley didn’t mind, and gently rubbed patterns into his back, trying to soothe him somehow.

“I-I’m sorry,” Miles choked.

“Don’t be, it’s fine, really, it’s okay,”

A few moments later Miles had settled down enough to catch a breath, and Crowley moved to sit beside him on the bed. Keeping and arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Better?” Crowley asked.

“Yes,” Miles smiled. “Thank you,”

“Don’t,” Crowley huffed.

“Still,”

“Anyway, do you want to talk about what was wrong?” Crowley asked. “Because that really didn’t seem like nothing,”

Miles rubbed his hands together and sighed. “Just a nightmare. I suppose my experience from the rather unfriendly exit from England has caught up with me,”

Crowley sighed. “Ah, I see. Wouldn’t be too alright after that myself. Would’ve helped you if I could have,” Miles smiled, and Crowley was quick to add. “Not because I like you or anything, just don’t think that anyone should have to deal with that,”

Miles laughed. “You are a sweetheart Crowley,”

“I’ll shove you out the window,” Crowley hissed.

“Point taken,” Miles smiled. “You should get back to bed, it’s late,”

“Do you want to be alone?” Crowley asked.

“You need sleep,”

Crowley sighed, and thought of a compromise. He scooped Miles up into his arms, not giving him any warning.

“Oh, darling, do warn a girl before you sweep her off her feet!” Miles exclaimed. “What’s this all about?”

“You can sleep with me tonight,” Crowley stated simply.

“What about Mister Aziraphale-“

“Don’t worry, he’ll have twice the fun telling me how sweet I am tomorrow,”

And Aziraphale had three times the fun laying on the teasing thick.


End file.
